The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Double Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens walleriana, herein after referred to by the cultivar name ‘Danmuorglow’.
The new Double Impatiens cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor, Gabriel Danziger, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program is to develop a new Double Impatiens variety with compact and rounded, growth habit, orange colored flowers, green colored leaves, and good branching habit.
The new Impatiens cultivar originated from a cross made in a controlled breeding program by the Inventor, Gabriel Danziger, in 2003 in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The female or seed parent is the Impatiens walleriana cultivar designed ‘477 HF’ (unpatented) and is characterized by having single, orange colored flowers and a compact, growth habit. The male or pollen parent is the Impatiens walleriana cultivar designated ‘326 HF’ (unpatented) and is characterized by having semi-double, salmon colored flowers. ‘Danmuorglow’ was discovered and selected by the Inventor in May of 2003 as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in. Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by stem tip cutting was first performed in July of 2003 in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel, and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true-to-type.